Catlike Reflexes
by Foxwithgrayeyes
Summary: Danric's POV as he starts to fall in love with Mel beginning with the famous candlestick incident. First story EVER! please read. :D
1. Chapter 1

Meliara wasn't happy. That much was obvious. Not that I really expected her to be happy. I had done all I could to ensure her transport to Renselaeus was comfortable, but I knew the young Countess of Tlanth wasn't going to be content until she was back in her beloved mountains. And even then she would still hate me. The force of her glare forced me to turn and face her. Wow. She _really_ wasn't happy. Despite knowing that my court mask and drawl would probably just infuriate her more I began speaking to her with both intact. For awhile it seemed to be that she was getting a grasp on the situation. I avoided betraying my nerves by not sighing, much as I wanted to. It was going to take some very careful wording to convince Meliara of my position, now that I was ready to tell her that I too intended to bring down Galdran Merindar. I soon found out however, that my wording wasn't careful enough.

Meliara Astiar threw a candlestick at my head.

Thank heavens I have catlike reflexes.

DISCLAIMER OF LOVE!!! I am not Sherwood Smith and I do not own any of her characters of places or stories or anything. I don't even own her cat.


	2. Chapter 2

It really doesn't matter what I do. As I lay in my bed I thought about the night's dinner. Count Branaric would never be a good politician but he was trusting and willing enough to accept that my family and I were truly on his side. His sister though…it was her who flatly refused to even entertain the thought of an alliance. I truly admired her strength and her courage, but I wished she would be more compliant. I dismissed these thoughts quickly. It wasn't her fault. I had, after all, played my role as fop and arrogant aristocrat very well. I smiled slightly and shook my head. Was there no way I could earn Meliara's trust? She and her brother were leaving the next morning. Leaving us where? Now was not the time to fret. I closed my eyes and resigned myself to sleep. For some reason, my thoughts wouldn't settle. I could not push thoughts of the Countess out of my mind. It really didn't matter what I did concerning her now. That thought was recurring, over and over. Her opinion of me was set. For a moment I grinned. If she already had determined to hate me so much then what would it matter how I treated her? I could throw a candlestick at her next time we met. No, this would not do. One, because I was far too polite to do such a thing. And two, because she assuredly did not have the catlike reflexes I had. I sighed and turned over as sleep finally claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own these people. Oh but how I wish I owned Danric. He's a sweety.

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! People reviewed! Two of them! You two are like my new favorite people. Twere it not for thee I wouldn't be writing this chapter.

The next morning Branaric and Mel were to return back to Tlanth. What they planned to do there I wasn't quite sure. I had not slept well, and I could no longer deny that I was actually a bit frustrated with the small countess. I acknowledged that it was my fault, of course. I just wished she'd be more agreeable. My father planned on eating with Meliara before they left and I invited Count Branaric to eat with me.

The count and I sat on cushions as was customary, seeing as we were not dining with my elderly father. For some reason the atmosphere was strained as we sipped coffee and Branaric kept sending grimaces my way over the table.

"Is there something troubling you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Burn it. I can't hide my emotions well at all."

I refrained from smiling. How true this was. The man's face was an open book.

"I just don't know what to do with Mel," Bran said. "She doesn't trust you and doesn't want to discuss it…"  
"I am aware," I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, clearly embarrassed.

I was sorry too. For some reason Meliara's rejection of an alliance hurt more than it should have. It touched deeper. I pushed these feelings away, not liking where they were leading me. That path would be impossible to pursue.

"I understand," I said, which I did. "However, I am concerned for your safety. The Baron may be incompetent but you are still at danger traveling home."

Branaric looked shocked. Clearly the idea hadn't even occurred to him.

"I've arranged a small force to follow you at a short distance. Just to make sure you make it back without incident," I said.

Branaric fidgeted. "Mel wouldn't like that," I said.

"She won't know they're there. I promise they won't interfere with your journeying," I said.

Bran grinned. "Thank you," he said.

"No need to thank me," I said. Deep down I knew I would gladly do much more than this to protect his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Still. Funny how these things don't change.

A/N: Are you happy I'm writing again?

I was in trouble. Meliara was going to eat me alive. Or set me on fire. Or chop me up into little pieces. Normally she would be incapable of things, thanks to my catlike reflexes, but even those aren't a match for Meliara's fury. Her anger at me during the Candlestick incident would be nothing compared with how she must be feeling now. Certainly she thought I'd betrayed them. I expected her to come marching down the hill any moment, sword in hand, breathing fire and swearing to see me dead or die trying. I admit it was not a particularly pleasant thought. Bran insisted that she wouldn't think that.  
"She isn't _that_ judgemental," he said, wincing as he looked up from the small bed where he lay.  
I half smiled. "We shall see," I said.  
Count Branaric ought to learn something quickly. I am rarely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

We were preparing battle. There were a lot of things I could've been afraid about. I could have been worried about my reputation, losing my life, being tortured, losing, any number of things. And the only thing I was scared about was how angry Meliara was. I had been right. The Countess had marched down the hill practically breathing fire, ready to skin me. Luckily I'd been anticipating it. We were therefore aware of the Tlanth rabble gathering in the forest around Vesingrui waiting to attack and we were able to avoid the conflict. But Mel wasn't happy with me. I watched from my gray as she threw her sword down and marched over. She might be on my side of the war now, she was being forced to ally with us, there was no other choice…but she still hated me personally. And at the moment the war seemed only barely more important.

A/N: Aw…poor danric. Sorry it's been so long guys. Keep going?


	6. Chapter 6

Bran was feeling better but he was still unwell. All three of us, that is Bran, his sister and myself, were coming down with terrible coughs. I feared I must look a sight. We were standing together, choosing weapons and getting ready to ride to face King Galdran. I knew if it came down to a fight between the two of us I could easily best him. After all, I had catlike reflexes. His army was larger but I had great faith in my warriors. Each of them was hardworking and devoted to the cause. I silently prayed that we'd get out of this alive. I slowly glanced over at Meliara. Why did she affect me so much? I wasn't used to everyone liking me, so why should I expect her to? _It's because she isn't court bred,_ I thought. _At court people mask their dislike and show it in subtler ways. It's her flat out disapproval of me that bothers me._ Satisfied, at least for the moment, with this explanation I forced my mind to concentrate on the task ahead. I took a swig of the bristic and let it clear my head. Ugh. A grown man and I still hated taking my medicine.


	7. Chapter 7

I truly did have Catlike Reflexes. I realized this as I fought against Galdran and two of his gaurds. I tried to keep my mind completely focused, hoping that we'd make it through this battle. Remalna was falling apart and if I failed now the results would not improve affairs one bit. If Galdran succeeded and did indeed take the colorwood trees…It was something I didn't really want to think about. Meliara understood it better than I, but I knew it would mean problems with the mystical Hill Folk, a magical war. Galdran broke away as I fought against the others. Where was he going? I snapped my head quickly and muttered an oath under my breath. He was going after the Countess. My pulse quickened and I fought with more fervor than I knew I had left in me.


	8. Chapter 8

She was gone. She had just up and rode home. It irked me, and yet could I expect anything different of her? She did have a way with escaping, disappearing, doing whatever I least expected. I smiled ruefully to myself. The war with Galdran was over. The immediate threat was over, and for that I was grateful. The country was far from peace however, what with the absence of a king, a court in turmoil, and a huge army to disassemble. Needless to say there were plenty of things which could have been- should have been- on my mind. Almost everyone I knew reminded me of that in some way or another. Whether it was my mother with her fluting reminders of duty, or my men constantly questioning, "What now?" I knew I ought to be more focused on the future of Remalna. But all I could think about was Meliara. She had fought so bravely, even though I knew she wouldn't see it that way. Likely she would minimize her role in the fight as much as possible, she did things because she believed in them, not to garner attention. So how could I help but admire her? She was so loyal, so strong. My breath caught in my chest, even though I knew that he was gone, as my mind played over the moment I saw the King headed towards her. The rest of the fighting around me was suddenly trivial. My one thought had been _She can't die. Not before she knows how you feel._ I am more confused than ever… How could I ever explain to her what is happening within me? That I love her? She'd either laugh, or slap me, but most likely she'd run away. That's what she'd done anyhow. Back to Tlanth, back to the people she had fought for. I couldn't help but smile as one last alternative occurred to me. Or she might throw a candlestick at my head. A candlestick which, I'm sure, I could catch one handed.

**A/N Yes. It's been ages and you probably hate me for it. BUT! Do you like it? I liked this one—though not much of anything happens. Still I felt like it was a nice moment of reflection for Danric. Review? Yes. Do it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Branaric was appalled by his sister's disappearance. "She's gone?" he sputtered.  
"Quite, sir," the attendant replied. "She left at the crack of dawn."  
Bran shook his head. "I'll go home. I'll get her, and bring her back," he volunteered.  
I laughed. "You know, I'm sure, better than I do, that you could not bring your sister to court without the aid of an entire army, and even then she would be kicking and screaming the whole way."  
Bran laughed. "It's true," he admitted. "Probably even threatening to kill the soldiers." Then with a wry smile he stated, "We_ do_ have an army on hand though."  
I smiled and shook my head. "Let her be," I said. The words felt odd coming out of my mouth. I wanted to see her, I wanted to make things right between us but more than anything I just wanted her to be happy. The only way for that to be possible right now was to let her remain in Tlanth. Besides, I had no idea what to do to make things right. The girl was stubborn, and she had very stoutly decided she did not like me. I suppressed a sigh and addressed Bran again. "You are still planning on joining us at court, however?" I asked.  
The count nodded decisively. "Heaven knows I need all the help I can get when it come to politics. Tlanth is a real mess after this war. I don't want to make things worse."  
I gestured towards the carriage. "Then come. Your sister will take care of things in Tlanth," I inwardly grimaced. Why did I have to keep bringing her up? I feared I was so obvious.  
Branaric, however, was completely unaware of my blunder. "You're right. Life, that girl is so hard-headed, but she will be able to turn that place around. If anyone can it's Mel."  
He got into the carriage, still wounded from the arrow from Galdran's men he would not be comfortable making the journey on horseback. He saluted me in a temporary farewell. I nodded back and mounted my gray, and we began our way back towards Athanarael. I hoped that as I put distance between myself and the small countess I could turn my mind towards what needed thinking about. Deep down though I knew myself better. I knew I would think about Meliara the entire time, wherever I was, no matter how far away.

**A/N: Yes, the last lime might be cheesy but just imagine how cutesy it must be in Danric's sweet head. :) And THANK YOU to those who reviewed. I love you. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was an odd mixture of relief and extreme anxiety. On the one hand, the charade was over. My loyalties were clear, and though my lifelong- bred court mask stayed in place, the court was able to see that I did have a head for more than clothing. On the other, I was now trying to figure out how to run a kingdom and to clean up the enormous mess Galdran had left behind. It was no easy task. Any other man, I'm sure, would have found this daunting enough to devout his full attention to it. Though I'd suspected it a long time, I knew something was wrong with me as I realized that, despite the work at hand, I could not focus.  
"Does she have any idea?" Russav asked me one night, as we sat talking after a long day of looking through documents.  
"None at all," I said quietly. "At least none that I know of."  
Russav was the only person I'd told, partly because he could tell I was distracted, and largely because he had far more experience in this field than I did.  
"Do you want her to know?" he asked me.  
That one was hard. "No," I finally answered. "I don't think I could shoulder her hating me more than she already does."

I tried to dismiss her from my thoughts. I didn't even truly know my own feelings for her. Did I love her? Russav assured me that I did, but I doubted myself. I never had before claimed to be in love, naive as it sounds, and I realized I was unsure of what it should feel like. Shouldn't being in love feel like a good thing, not a weight, a burden? I told myself that she only haunted my thoughts because I couldn't figure her out, and I normally found people so easy to read.  
Despite my fervency in declaring these statements to myself, I could not turn down Count Branaric's invitation to come with him and his new fiancee, my friend Lady Nimiar, to Tlanth.  
I couldn't turn him down, even though I was aware my presence there probably wouldn't be to her liking. Shameful though it is, I found a bit of pleasure in realizing that my arrival would put me under her skin, at least to some extent. It was only fair, seeing as she was constantly in mine.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat tall on my gray horse, trying not to think about where I was headed. My horse could tell I was nervous, and it was making her nervous too. I was waiting for the carriage to catch up, and as I looked over my shoulder, to watch it roll towards me, I couldn't help but think that I was going to ruin what should be a happy moment for Mel. Her brother was coming home. She hadn't seen him since she had left for home unexpectedly and he had accompanied me to court at Atharael. I knew she was going to be excited to see him. I knew she was going to be unhappy to see me. I did not like knowing that I was going to be unwelcome, because it just was not the way I was raised. If I knew someone didn't want me somewhere, then I didn't go unless it was unavoidable in some way. But my mother had been adamant that I leave the capital and try to rest, and Branaric would not hear of me not visiting Tlanth with him. Lady Nimiar had assured me that all would be well. What did she really know of any of this? She meant well, so did Bran. They all did. But I was scared to face her again, just to be once again rejected and have to realize that what I was feeling was...silly.


End file.
